In several different circumstances there exists a need to measure angles and to use these measured angles for the adjustment of cutting machines or other types of processing machines. This need arises in numerous situations. For example, this need is present during the sawing/cutting and mitering of molding (moulding, trim, cornice) and similar types of work.
Several problems arise during the sawing/cutting and mitering of molding. Problems exist for example in measuring angles in corners or other places or positions, where two mutually angled moldings are to be joined together, and then conveying these measurements when cutting and mitering these moldings. Normally these moldings are cut in such a way that the joints between these moldings (when the moldings are joined together) do not exactly match up, which results in the joints being perceived as less esthetically pleasing.
Problems associated with measuring or estimating the angles that the molding is to be cut to, are especially significant when ceiling molding (crown molding, cornice), classic molding or similar types of molding are used during the installation of molding. The stated problems with measuring these angles usually results in the need for repeated cutting (mitering), causing waste, before the molding is correctly cut and an acceptable finish is obtained.
Even if correct angles are measured, there still exist problems with conveying the measured angles to the cutting angles of cutting (mitering) machines. It is not uncommon that correctly measured angles are incorrectly conveyed to a cutting machine which in turn results in waste and disposal of molding. Problems with adjusting cutting machines to correct angles are especially great during the cutting of moldings such as ceiling molding (crown molding, cornice), classic molding or similar types of molding.
Equipment and methods for measuring and cutting molding to certain angles are previously known to exist in several different variants. In order to minimize the risk of measuring and cutting molding incorrectly, it is for example common to make templates, of the same type of molding to be cut, of inner and outer corners. This method may be satisfactorily used as long as the angles are perpendicular, but this is often not the case.
A variant of equipment for measuring angles in corners and the like is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,574,813. This design according to its description includes a first arm and a second arm, which are pivotally arranged relative each other. When measuring an angle, the first arm and the second arm are laid against their respective surfaces that make up the angle which is to be measured. The angle between the first arm and the second arm are displayed digitally via a display. This design, according to its description, differs significantly from the present invention. For example, this design only includes a function for measuring angles and not a function with which the device may be used for the adjustment of cutting angles in a cutting machine.
Another example of equipment with which angles may be measured is described in US20080250905. This description teaches a variant of mitering equipment used for cutting ceiling molding (crown molding, cornice) and even a device for mounting molding such as ceiling (crown) molding and similar on ceilings. The described design differs greatly from the design in accordance with present invention.
A further example of equipment which may be used to measure angles in corners and similar is described in GB2248505. This design includes a bevelling protractor with which the angle is measured and a function for dividing the measured angle. This design, according to its description, is not suitable to be used for both the measurement of angles and for the adjustment of cutting equipment, whereby it differs greatly from the design according to the present invention.
A yet further example of equipment with which angles may be measured is described in DE102007003420 and U.S. 66/004,294. These designs consist of variants of bevelling rules. The described designs differ greatly from the design in accordance with present invention.
A still further example of equipment which may be used to measure angles is described in US20040237320. Even this design differs greatly from the design in accordance with present invention.